grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Morley Junior
The spoiled brat of a son of the ambassador Edward Morley Senior and Victoria Morley. Early Life Born to Edward Morley Senior and Victoria, he was named after him as they hoped he would emulate his father who they saw as nothing but a success as an ambassador to France. However, growing up in the political sphere in Westminster, Edward Junior was known to be nothing but an embarrassment. The two soon realise that he was nothing but trouble as he was spoiled, reckless and down right evil. Regardless for the sake of their reputation they did everything they could to cover up his many escapades. However Edward sinks to a new low as this evil man decides to rape Jane Mabel. As a result she ends up being made pregnant by him. Being a devout Christian, Jane refused to have an abortion, believing in the sanctity of life and moves back to Grasmere Valley with her husband Pete Mabel to live with his aunt again, Daisy. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 14 The Morley end up descending onto Grasmere Valley when news hits that Jane is pregnant and refuses to have an abortion. Edward not wanting proof of his rape out wants her to abort the child. He soon has his father working legal work to ban the bill going through about abortion being limited. They have such success that their is no legal limits in abortion. Following an evil plan they trick Jane Mabel to give birth to Nia Mabel in front of Edward Morley Junior his father and mother, Edward Morley Senior and Victoria Morley and a town enemy Ladonna Palmer . He is soon arrested along with the others as well as Simon Logan who was part of the plot and Mr Logan , the prime minister who took a bribe from Edward Morley Senior to trash the bill coming through. Volume 38 He begins a relationship with Millie Carlton whilst in prison. Volume 42 Despite his relationship with Millie, rumours begin to fly around that The Haslam family wanted Edward to marry Rachel Haslam, so that the two once powerful now rather weak families may become stronger. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #76 Skater Boy #76 Tale of Simon Haldeck Edward is among those performing in the skate boarding competition. He like most of the contestant end up getting injured and are in the ambulance needing to go to the hospital. #81 Let’s Play Ball #81 Tale of Cammy Dolwaski He is among those at the Baseball/Rounder mash up game when there is a bet between Cammy Dolwaski and Rory Macclesfield who can catch the home run. When Daffodil ends up catching it, he reveals it is a draw rather angrily. #95 How to Book a Cab #95 Tale of Beatrice Lothario He is among those help Beatrice Lothario to book a taxi for CD Cakes. #96-100 What Christmas Means #97 Tale of Abdul McGray Edward is seen at the meeting where the town is considering banning Christmas. Edward leads with his speech saying it would be offensive to celebrate Christmas as it commercialism and with people starving, celebrating Christmas when others don't have enough seems indulgent and may make others feel bad so he eels the need to cancel it. He is dedicated to the cause, including causing for Abdul McGray who was planning a speech to continue have Christmas locked in the loo as he was practising just so the measure to ban Christmas would go through which it ends up doing much to Edward's and others who had packed out the hall and were in favour of banning Christmas. #99 Tale of Della Richards Edward is seen running around looking for those who are celebrating Christmas to be arrested.